A Break In Time: Ryan and Marissa
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Ryan and Marissa thats where it all begins.
1. Chapter 1

Episode: The Beauty and the Brain

Ryan laid on his bed thinking about the past three years he would do anything to get back. As long as it meant that he could have Marissa with him thats all that mattered rigth he thought. A beautiful image of Marissa clouded his mind, he felt like something was different, it was like everything was okay again. He picked up his jacket, and drove to the sight that the crash happened it was almost like time had moved back. Their was explosion he turned around to see his wrecked car still on fire, and Marissas body laying on the ground. He picked her up, and made run for to find some where safe. He couldn't explain it, but Marissa was coming back that was all that mattered. He put her down again,and he took out his new cell he called for helped. He carefully tended to Marissa, wiping her face, and making sure no more harm would come to her. He loved, her he really did he told himself in a low vice. Things were going to be hard, but he was going to do everything to help Marissa get better. When help finally arrived, Ryans protective side came out, and annoying the hell out of the paramedics.The next day woke up in a seat next to Marissa the love of his life he was so happy. This had to be a dream, and even if it was the fact that they were together was enough for now. He knew he should not touch her, but he lightly caressed her face. He left the room to get some breakfast, he was planning to spend everyday with her till she recovers. Ryan, and Marissa have been through so much lately that it was a gift to even have some sort of happiness. Ryan quickly went to by coffee, and a bagel he was going to make it up to her if he had to. It was never the end for them, and it never will be he thought. When he finally returned to the room, he had the shock of his life. Marissa Cooper was back, her eyes were open looking at the ceiling, as she was laying down on the bed.Ryan: Marissa.  
Marissa: Where am I?  
Ryan: Your safe in the hospital with me.  
Marissa: All I remember is that crash, and then a white light engulfed me.  
Ryan: Its alright Marissa, okay everything will be fine.  
Marissa: My life has been a mess since day one, How can you say that?  
Ryan: Marissa, I have you now, and I am not going to let you go this time.  
Marissa just turned her face away she knew that she was not supposed to be a live. Maybe this a dream, and I am just trying to imagine what it would be like to see Ryan again. Ryan stared at Marissa, and he realized that this time thimgs were going to be harder to fix. He wondered how everything would unfold now, and how they were going to handel it. He knew that everybody was on their way to the hospital now, and that maybe seeing them will give Marissa hope. He couldn't help himself any longer, and didn't want to Ryn climbed on to Marissas bed. He kissed her, brushed away her hair.Ryan: Hey, Marissa I have some news.  
Marissa: Please tell me I can leave.  
Ryan: Yep, on friday, but the bigger news is.  
Marissa: Let me guess you are not going to leave my side.  
Ryan: The doctor said we should travel some where, get out of Orange County.  
Marissa: Really?, my mom would not allow it any way.  
Ryan:Kirsten, Sandy, and your parents thought it was a good idea as well.  
Marissa: My mother agreed?  
Ryan: We won't be far away in another country.  
Marissa: Let me guess we are going to Laguna Beach.  
Ryan: Stop being like this Marissa i need you to stay strong.  
Marissa: Fine then, where are we going?  
Ryan: New York city, if that is okay with you.  
Marissa: Ah, yeah of course.  
Ryan smiled at Marissa, she was so excited he hoped that everything would be good while they are there. He kissed her, and climbed back into the bed with her. This might be easier then he thought, but know their history it might not be.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: The continuation

Its been four days since Marissa was released from the hosptal, and she is at the mall with Summer. Summer was doing everything to get her mind off the last past three years. The said thing was that no matter what she did nothing seemed to help Marissa. A dark haired, and muscular man approached  
Summer with a smile flashing before their very eyes.  
Man: Have you to ever thought about doing modeling.  
Summer: Yeah, Coop right is made for it.  
Marissa: I guess, but um do have any credentials mr?  
Man: Oh, sorry my name is Pierre Jean.  
Man: Heres my card if you decided to get in touch with me.  
Marissa was to hesitant these days, she needed something good to happen to her. Later that day Summer had called him after having an argument with both Seth, and Ryan. He informed Marissa about this movie role that she would be interested in. Marissa was going to be the next SuperGirl, she hopes she could act. He offered both Marissa, and Summer contracts, and they had Sandy look over it.

Ryan: Do you think we should let them do this?  
Seth: My girls going to be a model, of course we should.  
Ryan: What if Marissa gets hurt?  
Seth: Okay, but what if Marissa missed out on an oppurtunity?  
Ryan: She would hate me.  
Seth: No she would not, but Summer would kill me.  
Ryan: We need to go with them Seth, and thats what we are going to do.  
Seth: Wow, now Ryan is coming up with the crazy plans.  
Ryan hits Seth, and they walk out of the pool house to find Marissa, and Seth. As soon as they reached the back door it was opened, Marissa, and Summer walked out.  
Marissa: Guess what we have four tickets to New York.  
Summer: Yeah, we discussed with your parents.  
Seth: Lead the wasy babe.  
He winked a Ryan as Summer pulled him back to the pool house to get packed.  
Marissa: We have to get you guys packed right now.  
Ryan: Are you sure want to do this?  
Marissa: Yeah, and I want you there.  
Ryan: Then I am there.It was late in the day Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer arrived at penthouse apartment over looking New York City. They dropped their bags, and enjoyed the view of the city, but it was soon interrupted by Pierre.  
Pierre: Marissa, Summer we have to go we have to get the ball rolling.  
Marissa: I'll be right there, sorry Ryan.  
She kisses him deeply,leaves the room with a bright smile, and all the confidence in the world. Summer kissed Seth, and ran out the room right behind Marissa.  
Ryan: You think we should follow them?  
Seth: Why are you worrying so much?  
Ryan: Its Marissa Seth.  
Seth: Listen Ryan, we need to enjoy our stay here, because it won't last.  
Ryan: I know, but what if something happens.  
Seth: Which it won't, because they can take care of themselves.  
Ryan: Okay, lets enjoy ourselves Seth.  
Seth: Yes, lets.Seth, and Ryan sat down stairs in the living room of the penthouse wondering what the girls are doing.  
Ryan: How do you think their doing?  
Seth: I think this is good for us, you know the whole Seth, and Ryan time.  
Ryan: Yeah, have i been that distant fom you guys latley.  
Seth: I am beginning to think brooding is your life.  
Ryan: Whats up with you, and Summer lately?  
Seth: She says i'm her boyfriend, but i don't think thats true .  
Ryan: I know the accident has been hard on all of us, but.  
Seth: What Ryan?, everythings going to be fine now.  
Ryan: Yeah, it will.  
Seth: Its not going to be okay, it will never be okay.  
Seth grabbed his jacket as he ran out of the apartment, and onto the rush of Manhattan. Seth noticed a comic book store near the apartment, and decided to search for it. He finally found it, as he walked inside he noticed he made his way over to the superhero section. He found the Spiderman issue he waited months, he reached for it as the sametime someone else did. She was a beautiful girl with long brown hair, and amazing figure on her.  
Seth: I'm sorry, you can have it.  
Girl: No, its okay you reached for it first.  
Seth: I take it if you tell me your name. Seth said in his usual style which helped to lighten the already awkward mood.  
Girl: My name is Jane, and yours?  
Seth: I'm Seth nice to meet you.


End file.
